The Mistakes We Made
by TheSovereigntyofReality
Summary: Takes place during Empty Child/Doctor Dances. Indy found Marion in London at that time and their son had been "infected". Includes three OCs. Beyond that, I own nothing. Doctor/Rose Indy/Marion.
1. Dani's Arrival

**London, England, 1941**

Indiana Jones was long-since used to keeping up to one strange event after another. But never had these events been so close to home that it scared him. In the course of the last 12 hours he'd discovered he had gotten Marion pregnant before he left her and now their 3-year-old son was lying in a hospital bed with some sort of "plague" that gave him mortal wounds but left him alive.

The only plus side was he and Marion had made up again. He sat on one of the spare desk chairs and Marion was curled up in his arms. They both watched their inert son and that's what they were doing when, of all people, Dani walked in. They'd met her, accidentally, five years ago. She was as surprised to see them as they were to see her. Then she noticed what the ward was full of.

'What the hell?' she said, looking around.

Then she saw Henry. She cocked her head in slight confusion and then she looked at them.

'Is that your son?' she asked.

'What gave it away?' Indy responded dryly.

'Life force, mostly.' Dani answered. 'What's with the gas mask?'

'Dr. Constantine says it's fused to the flesh.' Marion answered, not lifting her head from Indy's shoulder. 'If you touch any of them, you become like that.'

'That's not right.' Dani muttered, shaking her head. 'That's totally impossible. Well, not totally impossible because it's happened but it shouldn't have.'

Her eyes shifted up. Then she returned her attention to them.

'Remember me telling you about my old guardian?' she asked.

'Yeah.' Indy drawled.

'Well, he's just landed his ship in the city.' Dani said. 'I can go and get him if you want. He's probably here because of whatever this is anyhow. In the meantime, see if any of your friends know what could have caused this.'

'Go.' Indy told her.

Dani turned and ran out. Indy remembered Dani telling him and Marion about her childhood guardian, whom she held in the highest regard—the only person she seemed to think of in that respect. She'd said he was a Time Lord, which was a vastly intelligent alien. He went around saving planets and all the people he could. Unfortunately, when he was documented by humans they buried him deep. If you did happen to find his name, it was unfailingly followed by a list of the dead. Indy patted Marion's thigh.

'I've got a few friends who should know something.' He told her.

She complied and climbed off of his lap. He stood up and picked up the phone. He dialled the number and listened to the dial tone for a few minutes.

'_Hello.'_ A perky girl's voice answered. _'This is Sara Fenning!'_

'Sara, it's Indy.' He told her. 'Is Carlos around? I need you two to give me a hand.'

'_Sure.'_ She agreed. _'What's going on?'_


	2. The Doctor

The Doctor sensed her a moment before she popped up behind him. He didn't jump when Dani slapped her hands on their shoulders, but Rose did. Dani laughed and appeared between them.

'Would you believe I got time-warped again?' she asked.

'Yes,' he answered, 'I would. Have you seen anything fall from the sky since you've been here?'

Dani gave him a look.

'Rephrase that one, genius.' She told him. 'It's the London Blitz. Things fall from the sky all the bloody time. But, yes, I know what you're talking about, I know where it is and I know what it's done.'

She paused.

'Partially.' She amended. 'And I think you should have a look at it.'

The Doctor looked at her, searching her expression for an answer. But he could see whatever it was, it wasn't pretty. He nodded. Dani moved ahead and started leading them away.

'Captain.' Captain Jack Harkness looked as he was addressed by the Sergeant.

'There's a fellow called Mr. Carlos Shields and a young girl called Miss Sara Fenning to see you, sir.' He said. 'They say it's important.'

Carlos and Sara. Carlos and Sara wanted to see him. Jack knew they only allowed him to use the Blitz as a conning ground because of his loss of memories. Otherwise they'd kick him out on his hind end. And they had a few rules for him. Why would they want him now?

He nodded.

'Show them in.' he told the Sergeant.

The Sergeant walked out and a moment later the two immortals, stuck at the ages of 23 and 12 walked in. They had sombre and serious looks on their faces. So it was definitely important. Jack turned to them.

'What can I do for you?' he asked.

'What's your latest con?' Carlos asked.

'Old Chula ambulance.' Jack answered. 'It was empty. I scanned it.'

'With Earth technology, no less.' Sara huffed. 'Which ship did you throw it at?'

'Oh,' Jack smiled at the memory of the sight of the ship, 'I don't know. Never seen that kind of ship before. Looked retro. Blue telephone box. Hasn't been invented yet.'

Suspicion flared across hazel and blue eyes.

'Did this box have Police Public Call Box on it?' Sara asked.

'Yeah.' Jack was surprised. 'Have you seen it before?'

'A few times.' Carlos agreed. Then his tone went sarcastic. 'Man, is the Doctor gonna _love_ you.'

'Let's go.' Sara said. 'We're taking your ship and you have a lot to answer for. The Doctor is not a Time Agent. He's not even human.'

Hearing that, Jack had just one thought:

_Whoops._

Marion lifted her head from Indy's shoulder as the door was opened. Dani had come back in with a man who looked like he was in his mid-40s. He had the look of a traveller, just as bad as her Indy did—except he was clean shaven—and he had hawkish features. There was also a blonde girl that looked about 19 that wore a Union Jack shirt.

The man took one looked at them, as the girl looked around the room, and then gave Dani a long look. Dani then did something Marion wouldn't have attributed her to when she met her five years ago. She folded her hands behind her back and gave the man a contrite look.

'It was an accident.' She said. 'I swear on my lifeblood. And I didn't stuff with the timeline. Didn't you teach me better than that?'

He paused. Then he said,

'Good.'

'Why are they all wearing gasmasks?' the girl asked.

'They're…uh…not.' Dani answered. 'Those masks have become a part of their genetic make-up. Along with a collapsed chest cavity, a caved-in skull and the scarring on the back of the hand.'

'And yet…' Indy kicked the trashcan near his foot.

All the victims sat up, including her little boy and she cringed into Indy's arms. The man and the girl jumped back. Dani's eyes flicked defensively. But the victims all laid back down.

'Seems to pass on through touch.' Indy told them.

Dani nodded. Then she looked at Indy.

'Did you call around?' she asked.

'I called some old friends of mine.' He answered. 'They think they know who's responsible.'

'Who are your friends?' the girl asked.

'Carlos and Sara.' Indy answered.

'Is that Carlos Shields and Sara Fenning?' the man asked.

'You know them?' Indy asked, looking at the man in interest.

'Met them a few times.' The man agreed. 'The Great Fire of London, the French Revolution and here in 1897.'

Obviously he was who Marion thought he was: the Doctor.

'Oh, yeah!' Dani laughed. 'I remember those two! They were fun!'

She paused.

'And they're coming in.'


	3. Different Opinions

'This isn't possible!' Jack insisted.

'Right.' The Doctor agreed.

'How can they all have the same injuries?' Jack demanded.

Carlos rolled his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see both Indy and Marion were about ready to murder Jack. Indy was just more controlled about it. The Doctor had sent Dani off to look for anything else that might be connected to this.

'Okay, Jack!' Sara huffed. 'You made a mistake! Will you just accept that Earth workmanship sucks and you're responsible for this?'

'I told you!' Jack snapped. 'It was a burnt-out medical transporter! It was empty!'

'And yet it's the only thing that makes sense!' Sara snapped back.

'It was a harmless piece of space junk.' Jack insisted.

'Take a look around the room.' The Doctor told him. 'This is what your harmless piece of space junk has done.'

Dani arrived back at that moment.

'There's a girl called Nancy. On the night the med-ship landed, she went out looking for food and her little brother, Jamie, followed her. He got hit by a bomb but, ever since, she's been chased by a kid who looks exactly like Jamie and this lot here—' Dani gestured to the ward, '—and keeps asking "are you my mummy"?'

The Doctor cast a critical glance around the ward. Then he looked at Dani.

'Did the kid show up?' he asked.

'Yes.' Dani answered. 'His room is upstair—bloody hell!'

She cut off as all the victims rose and started cornering them all. All of them asking "are you my mummy" and "mummy". The Doctor, Dani, Rose, Jack, Sara, Carlos, Indy and Marion all backed into a corner. The Doctor, seemingly unconsciously, moved his arm in front of Rose. Indy's hand reflexively went to his whip.

'I don't like these odds.' He muttered, his other hand catching Marion's.

'Doctor?' Dani asked. 'Either one! I don't care!'

The Doctor glanced back at Indy. Indy glanced at him. The Doctor came up with a wild idea. He faced forwards again.

'Go to your room.' The Doctor said to the victims.

The victims stopped and everyone behind the Doctor looked around at each other.

'Go to your room.' The Doctor repeated. 'I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you. I'm very, very cross. Go to your room!'

The victims slowly turned and walked back to their beds. Then it was silent again. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief.

'I'm really glad that worked.' He said. Then he looked at Rose. 'Those would have been _terrible_ last words.'

'Yeah.' Dani agreed, stepping forward. 'Really.'

'Merged consciousness?' Dani suddenly asked.

Indy looked up at her. He was standing next to Marion, who was so physically and emotionally drained she was sitting down and leaning into him for support. He had an arm wound around her shoulders and he held her. The Doctor looked up at Dani.

'Most likely.' He said. 'The main consciousness is probably that of a child. How old was Nancy's brother?'

'Looked about four or five.' Dani answered with a shake of her head. 'Something was stuffing with his life-force. I couldn't get a clear feel of it. I barely even registered it was human, but I did notice something else.'

'What's that?' the Doctor asked.

'I don't think Nancy's completely honest about her relation to Jamie.' Dani answered. 'They're related, I could tell that. Just not in the way she said.'

The Doctor looked thoughtful. Then he glanced over at Marion. Then up at Indy.

'Think she can walk?' he asked.

'I'm fine.' She said, standing shakily.

Indy smiled good-naturedly at her and slid an arm around her waist.

'Good.' The Doctor said. 'Come on, the lot of you.'

'Are we getting out of here?' Rose asked.

'We're going upstairs.' The Doctor answered. 'Dani, you said you know where the room is?'

Dani nodded. The Doctor turned his attention to Jack.

'You stay where I can see you and do as I say.' He ordered.

Carlos and Sara laughed. Indy decided that he liked this guy. And he could see how Dani ended up the way she did if she was raised by him.

'A child?' Jack asked as they walked in. 'Guess this explains "mummy".'

They all wandered into the room. Dani shook her head and walked into the room. She turned to face the Doctor.

'Doctor, what's that?' she asked. 'Coming out of the walls?'

He walked in and started pacing around the room. He shook his head. The others wandered in. The Doctor was becoming increasingly agitated.

'There are these children.' He said. 'Living rough around the bomb sights. They go out, looking for food, during air raids. Suppose one of them was there when this thing, whatever it was, landed.'

'It was a med ship.' Jack insisted again. 'It was harmless.'

'Yes, you keep saying: harmless.' The Doctor said bitterly. 'Suppose one of them was affected—altered.'

'Altered how?' Rose asked.

'It's afraid.' The Doctor said. 'Terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do.'

He let out a laugh.

'It's got all the power of a God and I just sent it to its room.' He remarked.

'Doctor,' Dani said, 'you sent it to its room. _This_ is its room.'

They all twisted around. The boy was in the doorway.

'Carlos?' Indy asked. 'Remember that thing you did back in '38 to get us out of the temple?'

'You want me to do it now?' Carlos asked.

'Of course I do.' Indy answered.

'The Shadow Shift?' Dani asked.

'Yeah,' Carlos agreed, 'where did you come up with that name anyway?'

'Move it!' Sara elbowed him in the stomach.

The world flashed before their eyes…

…and they all fell to their butts on Jack's ship. The Doctor, Dani and Indy were the first to stand. Carlos and Sara had landed on their feet, long since used to the shift, Indy helped Marion up and the Doctor pulled Rose to her feet. Jack stumbled up and fell into the pilot's chair.

'Let's go, Captain.' Carlos said, waving his hand. 'The crash site. The only way to know for sure is for us to feast our eyes on the contents of that casket.'


	4. Chula

The Doctor looked around.

'This ship's Chula.' He murmured.

'Just like the med ship.' Jack agreed. 'Only this one is dangerous.'

'Just move.' Marion ordered.

It was then that the Doctor placed Marion's anger. Especially when Indy wrapped his arms around her, kissed her temple and told Jack,

'You heard the lady.'

It was the love of a mother. The Doctor had seen it countless times in his life. He quickly ran over what he knew of Indiana Jones. _That's right._ He had a bastard son born in 1938 and he married Marion Ravenwood in 1942. In 1943, they had a daughter…and it was 1941. It didn't take much to figure it out: their son had been made into a gas-mask zombie.

The Doctor snapped his fingers and a gold glow appeared around his hand, drawing the eyes of all the humans, except Jack. Dani glanced over, disinterested.

'Nanogenes?' she asked.

'Yeah.' The Doctor agreed. 'They activate when the bulkhead's sealed. Check you out for physical flaws and fix them up. I burned my hand on the console when we landed. All better now.'

He flicked his hand and they flew away.

'Nanogenes are Chula, yeah?' Dani asked. 'And if this ship is too…'

She trailed off. The Doctor understood anyway. He nodded, filing that away in his _VAST _brain for later. Indy and Marion moved to the back of the ship and Dani, Carlos and Sara moved to the front with Jack. Rose slipped closer to the Doctor.

'Why are they acting like that?' she murmured, gesturing to Indy and Marion who were now in their own little sphere. 'They're being really cruel to him. I know that he dropped it, but he made a mistake. Anyone could do that.'

The Doctor smiled gently at her. She was so…human. She saw justification wherever it was. He took her hand and sat her down. Taking a seat next to her, he explained,

'It's more than just the people to them, Rose.' He told her. 'Did you wonder why I looked at Dani that way when I saw them the first time?'

She nodded.

'Because that man is Indiana Jones.' He told her. 'In this day and age he's a prominent archaeologist. One of the best you lot ever produce. He had a son in 1938.'

'And his son's been infected?' Rose asked, figuring the rest out herself. 'Marion's the mother, then, yeah?'

_Clever little ape._ He thought affectionately.

'Yes.' He told her. 'The most powerful instinct good parents have is to protect their young. They're not really being cruel. It's just parental instincts.'

'You're talking like you've had kids.' Rose remarked.

'I've been a dad.' He told her.

'Yup.' Dani agreed quietly, coming over to them. 'Mr. So-Impressive here has fathered 13 kids, if you can refer to a loom as actual child-conception. He took care of his granddaughter because the Time Lords attacked her and they had to run away for one reason or another. He won't tell the reason, though. Then there was me. He found me on a barren rock when I was five, took me in and brought me up.'

'What's a loom?' Rose asked.

Dani twisted her lips to the side and then looked at the Doctor.

'How would you explain this to a 21st century human?' she asked him.

'You know how your lot are trying to grow babies in tubes?' the Doctor asked Rose. At her nod, he continued. 'A loom is a successful, more advanced form of that. It was how all of my people were born.'

'The reason for that is because, somehow or other, the entire Time Lord race were sexually sterilised.' Dani said.

'Yeah, still not rightly sure how that works.' The Doctor looked thoughtful.

Rose looked surprised to say the least. She looked at the Doctor.

'So your race was barren?' she asked. 'How come?'

'Because the three original Time Lords stopped the Cult of Pythia.' The Doctor answered. 'They then founded Time Lord Society and created the Looms. Well, the Other created the Looms.'

'The Other?' Rose asked.

'The Other was called such because no one could remember his name.' the Doctor explained. 'No one knows where he came from or what happened to him though.'

'No one except you.' Dani pointed out.

'What's that supposed to mean?' the Doctor asked.

'Well, I came up with this particular theory a little while ago.' Dani told him. 'When I spoke to Romana, she told me there was a rumour that the Other threw himself into the Loom of Lungbarrow. And you were born out of the Loom of Lungbarrow.'

'Ten million years later.' The Doctor pointed out.

'The Hand of Omega.' Dani cocked her head. 'It would only respond to the Other and yet it responded to you. Later that day, when you were explaining the Hand to Ace you initially said "we" instead of they "they" when you were talking about the original Time Lords. Not to mention Lady Peinforte's little threat. Am I right?'

The Doctor rubbed his jaw and grinned at her.

'What was the first thing that tipped you off?' he asked.

'When the Time Lords found out about me and you brought out the Hand of Omega.' Dani laughed. 'It wouldn't go with Rassilon and it wouldn't respond to him. And you grinned and said, "you better leave it with me". Then you told it to return to your TARDIS and it obeyed you.'

The Doctor chuckled.

'Yeah.' He agreed. 'That really got on Rassilon's nerves.'

'Who was Rassilon?' Rose asked.

'The only "survivor" of the three original Time Lords.' Dani answered. 'He was a _huge_ pain, if you want my opinion on the matter.'

'We're here!' Jack called, interrupting whatever Rose was about to say.

They found Nancy. She was still a kid herself. Marion stayed near Indy. She wanted her son back and she somehow knew Dani and her old guardian would be able to do it. She remembered in the years previous. Colin Williams, who was stationed at Churchill's base, had been trying to "court her", as he put it, ever since her little Henry was born. She'd turned him down, though. She knew she would never be able to move on from Indiana Jones. And she knew he'd be back.

Dani, Carlos and Sara stood near her and Indy as the others came back. Then Jack got the Chula ship open. He stepped back and looked at the Doctor.

'See?' he said. 'Empty.'

'What did you expect in a Chula medical transporter?' the Doctor snapped. 'Bandages? Cough drops?'

He looked at his companion.

'Rose?'

'I don't know.' She told him.

The Doctor held up his hand.

'Yes, you do.' He said.

'Nanogenes!' Rose exclaimed.

Marion's blood went cold as she registered the significance. Indy's grip on her waist tightened as he arrived at the same conclusion. Carlos and Sara's eyes bugged and they looked at each other.

'Bloody…hell…' Dani muttered.

'It wasn't empty, Captain.' The Doctor said. 'There were enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species.'

Then it struck Jack.

'Oh, God.' He murmured.

'Getting it now, are we?' the Doctor asked. 'When the ship crashed, the nanogenes escaped. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world but what they find first is a dead child. Probably killed earlier that night. And wearing a gas mask.'

'And they brought him back to life!' Rose exclaimed. 'They can do that!'

'What's life?' the Doctor responded. 'A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem, though. These nanogenes aren't like the ones on your ship. These ones have never seen a human being before—don't know what a human being's supposed to look like—but they do their best. Then off they go; off they fly. Work to be done. Because now, you see, they think they know what humans should look like and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified four-year-old, looking for his mother and nothing in the world can stop it!'

'I didn't know!' Jack defended himself.

Marion turned around in Indy's arms and buried her face in his chest as the tears came freely. She'd lost her son because of that careless 51st-century bastard. Indy held her and gently rocked her.

'Don't justify yourself!' Indy snapped at Jack.

Marion felt Dani pat her reassuringly on the back as she passed them. Marion turned her head and looked. Dani looked at the head of the ambulance and then moved over to crouch next to the Doctor.

'Emergency protocols.' She said. 'The gas-mask people are coming.'

'Why?' Rose asked.

'The ship thinks it's under attack.' The Doctor explained. 'It calling in the troops.'

'The gas mask people aren't troops.' Rose announced.

'They are now.' Dani disputed. 'This is a battlefield ambulance.'

'The nanogenes don't just fix you up.' The Doctor explained. 'They get you ready for the front line.'

'That's why the child's so strong.' Rose murmured. 'Why it could do that phoning thing.'

'A fully-equipped Chula warrior, yes. All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four-year-old…' the Doctor murmured. '…looking for his mummy.'


	5. The Entire Human Race

Indy held Marion as she sobbed. _Stupid, stupid asshole! _If he'd never left her, maybe this could've been kept away from her and Henry. She wasn't the only one crying either. Nancy, the girl who'd lost her brother, was off to the side crying as well.

'It's my fault.' The girl sobbed.

'No, it's not.' The Doctor told her.

'It is.' Nancy insisted tearfully.

'How can it be your…' he trailed off.

Dani looked confused for a moment and then her eyebrows went up in understanding. She nodded to herself. Indy understood in the next moment and Marion must have figured it out because she stopped sobbing and turned her head. She still rested her cheek on Indy's chest. Carlos and Sara were the last ones to understand, with a glance at each other; with no words being spoken.

The Doctor looked over at Jack.

'Captain.' He said.

'Jack!' Rose exclaimed.

Jack seemed to know what they were telling him to do. He held a small device up and teleported out. Then the Doctor returned his focus to Nancy.

'Nancy.' The Doctor said. 'How old are you? Nineteen? Twenty? Older than you look, anyway. How old were you four years ago?'

She looked up at him. He nodded.

'Old enough to give birth.' The Doctor answered his old question. 'He's not your brother, is he?'

She shook her head.

'A teenaged, single mother in 1941.' The Doctor mused. 'So you hid. And you lied. You even lied to him.'

They all looked as the gate was pushed down and Jamie stood there. Dani came on Nancy's other side. She clasped her shoulder.

'Maybe it's time to stop lying.' She suggested softly. 'This sort of thing happens a lot. Just ask Indy and Marion over there.'

Marion let out a single, dry chuckle against his chest and he smiled tightly._ Yes. _It'd happened to them. Nancy glanced at them and then nodded. She walked over as Jamie approached her. As soon as they were close enough, she knelt down.

'Are you my mummy?' Jamie asked.

'Yes.' Nancy answered.

'Are you my mummy?' Jamie asked again.

'I am your mummy.' Nancy swallowed. 'I will always be your mummy.'

She pulled Jamie into a hug.

'I'm so, so sorry.'

The nanogenes appeared around them. Marion turned around in Indy's arms to watch properly. Rose went up beside the Doctor.

'Doctor, it's changing her.' Rose whispered. 'We've got to…'

'Sh.' he murmured, not taking his eyes off them. 'Come on, come on, you clever little Nanogenes. Figure it out. The mother. She's the mother. That's got to be enough information.'

'What's happening?' Rose asked.

'Look.' He wrapped an arm around her waist and pointed. 'Recognising superior DNA.'

Indy understood, to a point. The cells of one of the people that made up the original converted person would tell the nanogenes that they'd made a mistake. The parent was what humans were supposed to look like.

'Think it's working?' Marion whispered to him.

'Seems to be.' Indy whispered back.

The nanogenes suddenly vanished and Nancy fell back. They all ran over to Nancy and Jamie. The Doctor paused.

'Oh, please.' The Doctor stated. 'Give me a day like this. Give me this one.'

He reached down and pulled the gas mask right off Jamie's face. Dani hollered, not seeming to care who heard her or how stupid she looked, jumping up and punching the air. The Doctor laughed and swung Jamie up.

'Welcome back!' he exclaimed, excitedly. '20 years to pop music. You're gonna love it!'

'What happened?' Nancy laughed in disbelief.

'Recognising superior information.' The Doctor answered. 'The parent DNA. They didn't change you because you changed them.'

He put Jamie down to let Nancy hug him.

'Mother knows best!' the Doctor exclaimed.

'Doctor, that bomb!' Rose exclaimed.

'Taken care of it.' he told her.

'How?'

'Psychology.'

Suddenly the bomb came down, but was stopped in a levitatation beam. And Jack teleported onto it.

'Doctor!' he yelled. 'I've got the bomb in stasis! But it won't last long!'

'Can you get rid of it?' the Doctor yelled.

'Yeah!' Jack yelled back. 'Hey, Rose?'

'Yeah?' Rose yelled up to him.

'Love the shirt!'

And he left. The Doctor stepped forward and looked at his hands.

'What are you doing?' Rose asked.

'Software patch.' The Doctor answered as the billions upon billions of nanogenes gathered around his hands. 'I'm going to e-mail the upgrade.'

'For those present who don't know what that means,' Dani supplied, 'he's going to cure the Gas-Mask Zombies.'

'Everybody lives, Rose.' The Doctor announced, flicking his hands and sending the nanogenes to the altered people. 'Just this once. Everybody lives!'

Indy grinned and let go of Marion as she ran into the restored people, looking for Henry. Dani came and poked him in the ribs.

'I told you he was good.' She laughed.

The Doctor ran over to Dr. Constantine and helped him up.

'Dr. Constantine, who never left his patients.' He stated. 'Back on your feet, constant doctor. The world doesn't want to get by without you just yet. These are your patients. All better now.'

'Yes, yes.' He agreed. 'So it seems. They also seem to be standing around a disused railway station. Is there any particular reason for that?'

'Well, y'know.' The Doctor shrugged. 'Cut-backs. Look, you'll find whatever was wrong with them in the past, they're cured. Don't make a big thing of it. Just tell them what a great doctor you are, okay?'

He ran back towards a strange cylinder of some kind.

'Dr. Constantine.'

Dr. Constantine looked and saw Mrs. Harcourt walking over to him. He saw exactly what the Doctor meant.

'Mrs. Harcourt, how much better you're looking!' he remarked.

'My leg's grown back.' Mrs. Harcourt stated. 'When I come to the hospital, I had one leg.'

That _was_ hard to explain—if he didn't have the Doctor's advice.

'Well, there is a war on.' He stated. 'Is it possible you miscounted?'

'Right, you lot!' the Doctor suddenly yelled to them. 'Lots to do! Beat the Germans! Save the world! Don't forget the welfare state!'

The people started leaving and the Doctor started hitting buttons on the ambulance. Rose looked up at him. She knew exactly how happy he was.

'I'm setting this to explode as soon as everyone's clear.' He told Rose. 'History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?'

"Usually the first in line." Rose answered.

The Doctor looked at her and grinned. Rose turned her attention to Indy and Marion and their little boy. Marion had just handed their son to Indy. Indy laughed and swung him up into the air, causing the boy to giggle loudly.

It was a really cute scene and Rose smiled even wider.

**Princeton, 1942**

Marion smiled contently as she ran her fingers through her husband's hair. He huffed contently and shifted his head slightly so it was right over her heart. She felt his fingers tracing gentle, random patterns on her hip and she kissed the crown of his head.

'Mommy! Daddy! Mommy! Daddy!'

Indy rolled off of her and Marion sat up. A moment later, the door opened and Henry ran in. He jumped on the bed and started jumping up and down.

'It's Christmas! It's Christmas!'


End file.
